From My Baby to Our Babies
by zebralover5
Summary: Katniss and Gale have been together for almost a year, which is a good thing since he got Katniss pregnant a month after they met. But Peeta is in love with Katniss although doesn't want to mess up her life with his, since he already has a daughter. What will happen? Will Peeta speak up? How will Katniss react?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first FanFiction. I do not own The Hunger Games or it's characters. That is all Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake reeling from my dream, wishing it didn't have to end. I slowly throw my legs over the side of my twin bed, careful not to wake my sister who's just two feet away on the other side of our room. I stretch, scratching gently at my bulging stomach, as I walk to the dresser holding my athletic clothes. I switch out my red bra for a more neutral white sports bra and black cami. My black spandex will have to do since I've outgrown all my other pants. I look over at my darling sister, only 13 and wise beyond her years, to make sure she's still sleeping before slipping out of the bedroom, closing the door silently behind me. I tiptoe down the stairs, praying that my father has already left for work. Once I reach the bottom step I peak around the corner just to make sure I'm alone. I grab my running shoes and head to the front door when my mother calls my name.

"Katniss, where do you think you're going?" she says, motioning for me to go to her.

I sigh, rubbing my belly. "Mom, I'm just going for a walk. I need some air. I won't be gone long and I promise I'll be safe. Besides, not much can happen to me now anyway."

She clicks her tongue at me. "I don't care if you're pregnant, you are still only 17. Besides I don't want you sneaking off to go talk to _him _anymore. Your father forbids it and you will only make things worse for yourself if you disobey." She doesn't elaborate and the look in her eyes tells me I know what I should expect.

"I just don't understand why I can't do things the way I want to do them. I'm going to be a mom in less than four weeks and I want my child to have a loving father in his or her life." I complain, stopping only when there's a knock at the front door. "I got it!"

I can't stop the smile that comes across my face as I throw open the door. "Hello, Kitty." Gale smiles.

"Gale! I thought we were meeting in twenty minutes." I frown. "Is everything okay?"

He pushes past me, into the living room. "Good morning, Mrs. Everdeen. Mr. Everdeen has already left for the day, I'm assuming?"

My mom narrows her eyes. "Yes, why does that matter?"

"Well, I was wondering, since your daughter and I are going to be parents in a couple weeks, if I could have your consent to marry her. I know I'm twenty and she's only seventeen. But I believe it would look better for the whole family." Gale tries to persuade my mom. "I know you'll have to think it over with Mr. Everdeen, but just consider the harm it wouldn't cost your lovely family."

Mom sighs. "Gale, I don't know. Yes I supposed I can talk to Katniss's father about this but it won't be pretty. Now, you know the rules and I expect her to be back here by eight o'clock for school. Understand?"

Gale nods and takes my hand, leading me the opposite direction of the park. "Gale where are we going?"

"Somewhere I think you'll enjoy." He smiles.

I frown. I love Gale, I really do. I just don't trust him all the time. We had only known each other for barely a month before he had convinced me to have sex with him. Instantly I regretted it but he somehow made me think I was the one who wanted it in the first place. The second I found out I was pregnant, he again found a way to tell me that I shouldn't have been blaming him. I always think I'm missing something even though I know he's right. I know something's up when we walk into Town. I look at the buildings, watching for the baker's residence. When we reach the bakery, I'm surprised with I see Peeta outside with his daughter, Belle.

Gale stops, causing me to run into him. "God, Katniss. Are you ever paying attention?" He yells at me.

I flinch. This wouldn't be the first time he's hit me, but it would be in the presence of anyone else. "I'm sorry. I was just looking at the bakers son's daughter. She's so beautiful."

"Yeah, well obviously there's a reason she's with her dad. Glimmer probably got sick of the way Peeta treated her and went to start a new life with someone else. I would too if I got stuck with him."

I frown. "Gale, Peeta's a nice guy. There's nothing wrong with him or his beautiful daughter." That earned me a slap. My eyes start to water.

Gale's face is bright red. "So that's how you feel? Then I'm done, Katniss. Have fun raising a baby by yourself." He storms off in the direction we were walking and I see his friends, including Glimmer, congratulating him on finally leaving me on my own with that damn baby that isn't even his.

I'm too shocked to move and I feel tears streaming down my face. I trusted him. I thought he loved me. I think I literally feel my heart breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peeta POV**

I pick my daughter up out of her crib. She's three months old today. I smile at her and she coos back at me.

"Dad," I call as I walk into the bakery, "I'm taking Belle outside for a while. Call me if you need anything."

"Be careful, Peet." He responds.

I shake my head. Ever since Glimmer left our baby girl here with me three weeks ago, I'll I've ever done is be careful. I know Belle's mine because of her pretty blonde hair and her beautiful blue eyes. All the other guys she fucks around with are from the Seam. Like Gale. God, I wish I could tell Katniss but there's no way she'd ever believe me. I wouldn't be able to say two words to her, anyway. I love her so much. I wish I could go back to the night I ever got with Glimmer and got with Katniss instead. But I guess that's what happens when you're drunk. You make huge mistakes.

"Not that you're a mistake, little beauty." I smile at my daughter. Belle giggles and I kiss her forehead. When I look up, I see Gale and Katniss around the corner. I feel myself frown. Why are they in Town? Katniss looks like she's looking for something, and I see her smile when she locks eyes on the bakery, on my daughter. I sigh. There's no way she'd ever leave Gale and even if she did, she wouldn't want me.

"God, Katniss. Are you ever paying attention?" I hear Gale yell and watch as Katniss flinches. It's no secret that he abuses her, it's obvious.

Katniss mutters something back and her and Gale get into a small argument.

"So that's how you feel? Then I'm done, Katniss. Have fun raising a baby by yourself." He slaps her across the face and storms off in the direction they were walking and I see him meet up with all his friends, including Glimmer, congratulating him on finally leaving her with a baby that isn't even his.

I feel my anger start to rise up. I push myself off the step I'm sitting on and make sure Belle is safe in my arms before walking over to Katniss.

"Hey," I say, gently touching her arm, "he was sleeping with Glimmer anyway."

Katniss locks eyes with me and I see the unshed tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I look down, ashamed. "I didn't know how. And I knew you wouldn't believe me."

I hear Katniss' breathing get heavier. "God dammit, Peeta. How do you even know Belle is yours then?" She gestures to my daughter.

"Her hair and eyes." I smile. Katniss looks confused. "Glimmer only slept around with Seam guys. It's the most she could get. Us Townies didn't want anything to do with her."

"Can I- Can I hold her?" She reaches for Belle.

I hand her over and smile at the way Belle smiles up to Katniss. "She likes you."

Katniss blushes. "No she doesn't. No one likes me."

"Katniss, will you come inside with me?"

She looks up, nods, and follows me into the bakery.

"Dad, I'm going up to my room. Katniss is here."

Dad is immediately blocking my path, grinning. "Hello, Katniss. How are you and your baby?"

She smiles. "We're fine, although Gale just walked out on us."

"Is that so? Maybe Peeta will be able to cheer you up." He winks at her.

"Dad, really?" I groan.

He laughs, as does Katniss. I push him out of my way and head up the stairs into my bedroom, with Katniss close behind.

"Sorry about him." I say, scratching the back of my head.

She laughs. "Don't be."

I smile. "Katniss, if I tell you something, do you promise not to run away screaming, and please have an open mind about it?" I bite my lip beginning to get nervous.

"Of course, Peeta. What is it?"

Here goes nothing. "Katniss, I like you. I've liked you since the very first day I ever saw you back in Kindergarten. When the teacher asked if anyone knew the valley song and you're hand shot straight up into the air. Your voice is so perfect that even the birds stopped to listen. I've just never known how to tell you. I've always wanted to be friends with you but I never knew how to talk to you. I'm actually surprised tha-" I get cut off when I feel lips against mine. Katniss pulls away when Belle starts fussing.

"Shhh," she coos, calming my daughter down. "It's okay, baby. You're safe." Katniss smiles down at my daughter. "I'm sorry, Peeta, I shouldn't have done that." She blushes.

"Katniss there's nothing for you to be sorry for. I've wanted to do that for years." I blush. "Katniss.. Would you be willing to go out with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The plot is all I own. And some of the changes in characteristics and the two babies(: The Hunger Games belongs to Susanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I bite my lip. "I don't know, Peeta. That would mean going from just you and Belle, and you, Belle, me and my baby. I don't want to make you do that. We're both only seventeen. Do you really think we could handle two babies?"

He smiles, even though I can see he's worried I'll reject him. "It'll be easier to take care of two together than one on our own."

I shake my head. "I like your enthusiasm. Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I love you." I blush.

Peeta looks shocked. "Did you just say you love me?" I nod. "What about Gale?"

I frown. "He was a mistake. He talked me into everything I did. Turned it all around and made it seem like it was all my fault. My fault I had sex at sixteen when I even told him no, my fault I got pregnant, my fault he was forced to be with me, my fault we had to get married. He even asked my mom about it this morning. I'll have to tell her abo- Fuck." I look at the clock. It's 7:45 and my house is 10 minutes away, plus I have to get ready for school. "I have to go Peeta, see you at school?"

"Yeah," he says, taking his daughter out of my hands. "Katniss?"

I stop in the doorway, "Yeah?"

He blushes and bites his lip. "Are we dating?"

I smile. "Yes, Peeta."

I quickly walk downstairs and exit the bakery, only to be ambushed by Peeta's older brothers, Rye and Graham. I groan.

"Hey Katniss. What were you doing with our baby brother?" Rye smirks.

I glare. "Go away, Rye. Don't you pester me enough at school?"

Rye laughs. "Yeah. By the way, I saw what happened with Gale in the square earlier. You okay?"

I grimace. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to your brother." I blush and begin to jog away to my house.

"What does that mean?" Graham yells from behind me.

I ignore him as I laugh to myself. When I get to the front door, I check my watch. 7:56, perfect. When I walk into my house I see my mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Dad, why are you home?"

He smiles when he sees me. "They didn't need me today so I thought I'd come spend the day with your mom, who tells me you have a proposal?"

I groan. "About that. GaleleftmetodayandPeetastartedtalkingtomeandtoldmehelikesmeandhassincekindergartenandIlikehimtooandnowwe'redatingandPeetatoldmeGalewascheatingonmewithGlimmeranyway." I rush out.

My mom laughs. "Wanna start over? You were talking so fast I don't even think you know what you said."

I sigh. "Gale left me today and Peeta started talking to me and told me he likes me and has since kindergarten and I like him too and now we're dating and Peeta told me Gale was cheating on me with Glimmer anyway."

My dad smiles. "Finally. I thought you and Peeta would never admit your feelings for each other. I'm sorry Gale left you though, Kat."

I smiled. "I'm not. Now I have a guy I'm not afraid of. And I know it means going from just me and baby to me, Peeta, Belle, and baby, but like Peeta said, it'll be easier to do with both of us instead of doing it by ourselves."

"Go get ready for school." My mom tells me. "And I'm proud of you, baby girl." She smiles.

The next couple of weeks go by without incident. On a "bright and early morning," as Aunt Effie would say, Prim and I walk to school together, like always but this time she's quite. "Whatcha thinking about, Little Duck?"

She smiles. "How I just went from having one niece or nephew to a niece and a niece or nephew. I'm excited."

I laugh. "Prim, it's not like me and Peeta are getting married tomorrow or anything." Though I think I would like to marry him, someday.

"Speaking of Peeta," Prim says and smiles.

I look up to find Peeta standing under the big Oak tree me and Prim usually stand under. I smile. "Hey," I great. He takes my hand and smiles.

"Hey, beautiful." Peeta leans in to kiss my check and Prim squeaks.

"I can already hear the bells, Katniss!" She laughs and runs off.

I blush. "What were you two talking about?" Peeta asks.

"Oh nothing, just how Prim thinks we're going to get married." I smile.

"Well, someday I hope we do." Peeta whispers and I pretend like I didn't hear him.

As we walk into the building, our classmates stare at us like freaks. I mean, I understand that we're the only two in the entire district under the age of 20 that are also not married, to have kids but still. It bothers me to be judged even though I should be used to it. I've been labeled as the "stuck up quiet girl" and Peeta was the "attractive popular guy." I never thought he would be into me. I thought I would see him stare at me from across the rooms, but I thought he was judging me just like everyone else.

I try to pay attention to our history teacher. He's going on and on about some land before Panem ever existed. Blah blah blah. Everyone in this room has heard all of this since Kindergarten. As our teacher drones on about how their fighting led to the Dark Days, I feel a tingling feeling in my stomach. I had only been rubbing it for about five minutes when I feel the same pain, only this time more intense. I glance over at Peeta to see him looking at me worriedly. I try to smile at him to tell him I'm fine, but I think it comes across as more of a grimace. The pains keep going until the bell for the end of class. Peeta is at my second in a second.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Peeta, I'm fine. I promise." I say as I stand up. The second I'm completely out of my seat, I feel a rush of wetness down my legs.

"Fuck, Katniss. I think you're in labor." Peeta voiced with concern.

I felt all the color drain from my face. "Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games, sadly. That is all from the brilliant mind of Susanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

"Mrs. Everdeen, it's been 12 hours." I complain.

Katniss's mom sighs. "Peeta, these things take time. How long did it take Glimmer?"

I frown. "I don't know. I didn't even know she had had the baby until an entire day later."

Now it's her turn to frown. "Well, that's not right. That baby is yours. You had a right to be there. Speaking of, would you mind taking Prim and Belle 0with you and going to get Gale?"

"Really?" Prim exclaims from around the corner. "I mean, I heard my name." She beams at her mom.

"I thought we already talked about your eavesdropping, Primrose. Now go with Peeta and keep him out of trouble." Mrs. Everdeen smiles.

Prim beats me to the door and already has her shoes on by the time I get there. I laugh. "Excited, huh?" She nods a million times a minute. "Show me the way, Little Duck."

"Can I carry her, Peeta?" She asks as she heads further into the seam, close to the meadow. I hand my daughter over and before I know it, she stops at an old, rundown house, turned gray from the coal dust. I glance at Prim and she nudges me forward. Slowly, I go up and knock on the front door.

"Hello, can I help you?" A lady answers the door, who has to be Mrs. Hawthorne.

I smile. "Yes, I'm looking for Gale? Katniss is in labor and Mrs. Everdeen wanted me to come get him."

Gale appears behind his mom. "Tell Katniss I don't want anything to do with that bastard child. Hell, I doubt the thing is even mine with how much she slept around. With the way she defended you all the time, I'd bet it's yours, Baker Boy. Now get lost." He slams the door in my face.

"Come on, Peeta, let's go." Prim says gently from behind me. She grabs my elbow, handing me my daughter, and leads me away from the house. In my shock, I almost don't notice the wet streaks on Prim's face.

I snap out of my shock. "Prim, why are you crying?" I take my thumb from the hand not holding Belle and wipe away her tears. "Don't let him get to you. You and I both know that Katniss isn't a whore and we both know that that baby is his. If he doesn't want anything to do with it, then so be it. I'll be his or her dad. Who knows, maybe we won't ever have to tell him or her and Belle who their real parents are. Maybe we can pass them both off as our own."

Prim smiles as she looks at my blonde haired, blue eyed daughter. "Peeta, you're daughter has absolutely no resemblance to Katniss and I bet her baby will have no resemblance to you. No offece. But maybe someday you two will have your own children! Peeta, I want lots of nieces and nephews! Got it?" She points her finger at me and I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, Ms. Primrose. However, that's up to your sister and-" I'm cut off as we hear a scream come from the Everdeen house. We look at each other and take off in a sprint, me holding Belle tightly to my chest.

I burst into the living room. "What's happening?"

"She's pushing. The baby's going to be here any second." Mr. Everdeen says. He looks up at me. "Are you sure you want to take on this responsibility son?"

I nod. "Sir, I've loved Katniss since the first day of school. I actually never thought I'd have a chance with her, especially after finding out I was gonna be a dad." I kiss Belle's head. "The fact that she's going to be a mom is just what brought us together, I guess. I promise I will take care of you're daughter and grandchild, Mr. Everdeen. You will never have to worry about anything."

The next thing we hear is a baby crying. "It's a girl." Mrs. Everdeen says. I rush to Katniss's side and brush her hair aside to kiss her forehead.

"Katniss, you did great. Your daughter is beautiful." I tell her.

"Our." She says, holding her newborn close to her chest. I give her a confused look. "Our daughter. Gale is not her father, even if he did make her. You are her father."

I smile. "And you are Belle's mother. What are you going to name her?"

Katniss smiles. "Rosemary Lillian Mellark. That is, if you don't mind."

I kiss her. "That sounds wonderful, but wouldn't we have to get married? I don't want to confuse her."

She looks at her parents and I feel left out of a conversation. Katniss looks at me. "Well, that's the only way we can live together, isn't it?" She blushes.

I feel the smile break out on my face. "Katniss you are amazing. I'll have to buy a ring."

"How about we talk to your parents, Peeta? And after that, how about once Katniss is feeling able to walk again, we go fill out the paper work at the Justice Building?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

I can't help myself. I hug her. "I would love that, and I think Katniss would agree, right Katniss?" I look over at her, only to see she has fallen asleep with Rosemary on her chest. I hand my daughter over to Mrs. Everdeen, who immediately starts making faces to get Belle to laugh. I pick up my new daughter and cuddle her to me. "Hi, Rose. I'm going to be your dad." She opens her eyes and I see an exact replica of Katniss. I don't see any resemblance to Gale at all. Though, they are both from the seam, so in turn they look alike. The infant smiles a toothless grin up at me. "You look just like you're mom." I feel tears in my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own The Hunger Games. All right go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Katniss POV**

**5 years later**

"Belle and Rose!" I yell at my daughters. "Get down here right now!" I hear the small pitter patter of four feet above my head along with giggling.

"We sowwy, Mommy." Rose bats her eyelashes at me.

"Yeah, Mommy. We didn't mean to." Belle widens her baby blue eyes.

I sigh. "How could I ever yell at you two?" I bend down to their level and open my arms. They both fly at me, wrapping their arms around my neck. "I love you girls."

"We love you, too, Mommy." Belle says. "Can we go play now?"

I smile. "Yes. Go have fun, darlings."

About a year ago, Peeta and I decided to tell the girls about the parents no longer in their lives before they started school. Since both girls are 5, they will be in the same grade, but they wanted to know why they didn't share a birthday. Today is the day we're going to talk to them. I've just been waiting for my husband to get home from work. He took over the bakery after his father had a stroke. It wasn't an easy thing for any of us. Peeta decided to take over because Rye isn't responsible enough and Graham was already married and had a job at the Justice Building. He was the one who actually signed the papers for Peeta to legally adopt Rosemary and for I to adopt Belle.

I begin to make a dinner of lamb stew with a bed of rice and cheese buns on the side. It's one of our girls' favorites and I'm hoping they won't feel any different about Peeta and I. I hear the front door open just as I'm about to call the girls down to set the table. Before I even get Belle's name out, I feel arms around my waist and the smell of cinnamon makes its way into my nose.

"Hey there, lady. Have you seen my wife anywhere?" Peeta's voice rings from over my shoulder.

I turn in his arms. "Why yes, I believe I'm right here." I lean up and peck his nose.

"Daddy!" Two voices squeal as they run into us and grab onto our legs.

Peeta bends down and picks up one in each arm. "Hello, my beautiful girls. How are you today?"

Rose giggles. "We made a mess."

"Yeah, but Mommy couldn't punish us cuz she loves us too much." Belle beams at him.

He raises his eyebrows at me and I shrug. "Have you ever seen Rose bat her eyelashes and Belle give you puppy dog eyes at the same time?"

He laughs. "Good girls. Now, I believe you are supposed to set the table so we can all eat. Then Mommy and Daddy want to talk to you two about something." He puts them down one at a time, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Okay, Daddy." Belle says.

Rose frowns. "But what are you gonna talk to us about?"

"Rosemary, set the table like your father asked you to. You'll find out after dinner." I scold her.

Peeta whispers in my ear, "It's obvious that she isn't mine." He frowns. "She's just like Gale. In every way."

I glare at him. "Peeta, how many times do I have to tell you. She is your daughter. She calls you daddy. She doesn't even know who Gale is. Stop doing this to yourself."

"Katniss, she's going to know within two hours that I'm not her real dad. Gale and Glimmer are coming over remember?" He reminds me.

"Please tell me you told them not to bring Jacob." I plead.

He rubs the back of his neck. "I may have forgotten about that."

I sigh. "Oh well. Lets eat." I say when I notice the girls sitting down in their chairs, waiting for us to join them.

Peeta takes the ladle and split a spoonful between the two girls and gives himself and me a whole one. I smile. God, he is so perfect. Over dinner, the girls talk about their adverntures of the day. They tell him how they helped me with laundry and that they learned a new song.

Peeta raises his eyebrows at me again. "Really?" He says to the girls.

"Yeah! Mommy calls it The Meadow Song." Belle begins to site the song. "Deep in the meadow under the-" She's cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rose calls and jumps out of her seat before I can stop her. "Mommy! There's some guy, a mean looking lady, and a baby here!"

"Rosemary! What did I tell you about manners?" I scold her as I pick her up. I look to the open door and, sure enough, find Gale, Glimmer, and their one year old son Jacob. "Come in. Have a seat. Let me go get Peeta and Belle." I walk back into the kitchen and find Peeta with a grim look on his face and Belle rushes to my side. I grab her hand and motion for Peeta to follow me into the living room.

Gale clears his throat. "Does she know, Katniss? Did you even tell her?" I can hear the anger and I'm glad Peeta's here.

Rose looks up at me. "Mommy, who is he?"

"Yeah, who are they?" Belle questions.

Peeta takes Rose from me and bends down to the girls' level. "Rosemary Lillian Mellark, that man is your father. Belle Ginger Mellark, that women is your mother. And that baby is both of your girl's brother, Jacob."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, I don't own the Hunger Games ): Hope you guys enjoy the chapter (: Thanks for all the favorites and follows guys!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I can see the confusion on my daughter's faces. I frown. I can't read much else so I can't predict how they are going to react.

"But I already have a daddy." Rose tells Katniss. "And it's not him." She hides behind her mother's legs.

Belle reaches for me and I pick her up. "Daddy, I thought she was my mommy. Not that blonde lady." She whispers into my ear.

Katniss sighs. "Rose, Gale is your real dad. He helped me make you even though it was Peeta who raised you. And Belle, Glimmer is the one who carried you in her tummy, not me, but I raised you from the time you were just 3 months old. Does that make since?"

Rose's lip starts to quiver. "But mommy, I don't want him to be my daddy. Peeta's my daddy. And I don't have a brother!"

"Rosie's right. Katniss is my mommy, not her." Silent tears come out of Belle's eyes.

"God dammit!" Gale yells. "What the fuck?! I don't even get to see my daughter?"

"You left her, Gale. Not the other way around. Now you have to stick with the fact that she doesn't know who you are." I yell back at him.

Glimmer sets her son down on the floor. "I want my daughter, Peeta. I want her now." She reaches out and takes her out of my arms.

Belle starts screaming and next thing I know, Gale has Rose and his son and our daughters are being taken from our house. Its surprising none of the neighbors come out with how loud our poor daughters are being. Gale and Glimmer climb into a car and drive off, not even giving us a chance to get to our girls.

"Peeta, I'm going to talk to Madge. See if her dad can do anything. Will you talk to Graham?" Katniss asks, her strong, determined look wavering.

I kiss her forehead. "I'll do everything I can to get our children back, Katniss. I love you and I love them. Their right you know," I say. "You are Belle's mother and I am Rose's father. No matter what."

"Graham, there has to be something you can do." I plead with my oldest brother. "They basically kidnapped them."

"For the last time, Peeta," He sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I don't work in that department. There is nothing I can do but hope for you and Katniss to get them back. They deserve to be with you guys. Not Gale and Glimmer."

I groan. "Can't you talk to anyone? I need my kids back!"

Just then the phone in his office starts ringing. "Peeta, I have to take this. I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

As he picks up the phone, I show myself out. I can't stop thinking about how there must have been something I could have done, someway I could have stopped my girls from being taken. The walk back to the house seems to take forever. I stop just before the stairs to the front door, wondering how I'll tell Katniss there's nothing I could do. As I go inside, I find no sign of Katniss.

"Kat? Are you home?" I call. I don't see her in the living room or in the kitchen so I decide to head up stairs. "Katniss?" Still no answer. I check Rosemary's room and find it empty. I mean like no furniture, no clothes, no decorations. Completely empty. Dread sets in as I open Belle's door. I find the same thing in her room. "Fuck." I try to keep myself from tears as I open the door to Katniss's and my bedroom. There, on the bed, is a sleeping Katniss, who looks like she just crawled threw hell and back. I walk over to her and try to change her out of her clothes into some pajamas when she wakes up.

"They're gone, Peeta." She sobs. "He took them."

"Katniss, what are you talking about?"

"He left the district with them! Our babies! Madge said her dad will try everything in his power to get them back to us. He has to find them first. No one knows where our babies are." The tears are pouring down her face now, and it's a wonder she can even talk.

I hold her as I climb onto the bed with her. "Shh. It'll be okay," I say, though I know it's a lie. "We'll get them back. I promise. I won't stop tell our babies are back home where they belong. With their mom and dad. I love you Katniss, and our girls. I won't stop till we have them back in our arms. I promise." I look down at her after a while of not getting a response and find her fast asleep with her head on my chest. I wipe the tear stains left on her check. "I promise, Katniss Mellark, I will not let you down."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be in the girls point of views. Review and tell me if you want me to do more varied POV (: The Hunger Games is not mine. Just Belle and Rosemary!**

* * *

**Belle POV**

"Hey, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." The blonde lady tells me and I just cry more.

"You are not my mommy!" I scream at her. "I want my mommy!"

The man slaps me in my face. "Shut up. Glimmer is your mom, not Katniss the fuck up. And Rosemary is my daughter not your stupid fucking dads. Understand, brats?"

I look down. I don't care what this evil man says. Rosie's mommy is my mommy and my daddy is her daddy. I reach over and grab my little sister's hand. We've been on the train for days. Rosie and I haven't stopped crying. She feel asleep a while ago and it feels like she's never going to wake up. My cheeks are wet again and I quickly dry them before the evil man sees and hurts me or Rosie again.

"It's too late now! We have them. What did you think taking them away from Katniss and Peeta was going to do? Make them happy? They don't even know who the fuck we are! No, we can't go back. You have your daughter. Suck it up. Get on with life. We'll be in District 4 in an hour. Go get some sleep. I'll watch them." I hear the man yell.

I frown. District 4? I've never left 12. I start to wonder what it will be like but then I feel bad for mommy and daddy. The man comes in the room.

"Wake her." I nod and gently wake up Rosie. "Get ready. We're about to get off the train." He leaves the room again.

"Where are we, sissy?" Rosie asks me.

I frown. "I don't know, Rosie, but the man said something about District 4. People will be looking for us, won't they?" I start to get worried and think mommy and daddy forgot about us.

**Rosemary POV**

When we get off the train, I grab onto Belle's hand. I've already lost my mommy and daddy, I can't lose my sister, too. The blonde lady grabs my hand too tight but I don't say anything. I saw her hit my sissy already. I don't like these people. Mommy and Daddy would never hit us. We start to walk into the city and I hold Belle's hand tighter. Everything here smells like salt. I wrinkle my nose. I wanna go home. I miss the trees and the smell of the forest. All the people hear have blonde hair and green eyes. They all look funny.

"Hold Jacob. I have to go talk to someone." The man hands the lady the baby boy.

When she lets go of my hand, I pull Belle away and run to the nearest Peacekeeper. "Sir! Help us! We're from District 12 and those people took us from our mommy and daddy!"

He studies us then looks at something on his wrist. "Are your names Belle and Rosemary Mellark?"

"Yes!" Belle screams. "Please take us home." She starts to cry again.

The man picks us up. "I'm gonna get you girls home. My name is Peacekeeper Odair. You can call me Finnick." He smiles at us. He starts walking to a building that looks like the Justice Building at home. When he gets there he sets us down and grabs our hands.

"Hey, Fin. How are- Are those the two girls from 12 that went missing 2 weeks ago?" The red haired receptionist asks him.

He smiles at her. "Hello, Annie. Yes they are. I found them running away from a blonde lady holding a baby. They told me to take them home, so that's what I'm doing." He bends down to us. "Can you girls do me a favor and stay here with Miss Annie so I can call your mommy and daddy?"

We both nod and run over to Miss Annie's legs and hold her tight. "Don't leave us, Miss Annie." I cry.

She bends down and wraps us in her arms. "Girls, I wouldn't plan on it. Not until you are back in your mother and fathers arms. I promise."

**Peeta POV**

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks. I haven't seen my daughters in half a month. Katniss hasn't gotten out of bed. She looks terrible. She won't talk to me, look at me or even eat. I've only left the house a few times. To go talk to Graham and Madge and see if they've had any contact with our babies. Nothing. The only thing we know, is that the train Gale and Glimmer boarded was to District 4. Every Peacekeeper there is on lookout for them. Since I went and talked to Madge yesterday and Graham the day before, I wasn't planning on doing much today. I was going to clean the spotless house and reset the girls' rooms even though they won't be used till we find them because we will find them.

Madge burst through my front door. "Peeta, the girls are safe. They are with Peacekeeper Odair in 4 and Graham is on his way there now to get them. He should be back with them by sundown."

I run to her and nearly knock her over trying to hug her. I can't stop the tears that flow down my face. "Madge, I owe you my life. Thank you. Thank you so much. How can Katniss and I repay you?"

She laughs. "Don't worry about it. I want my nieces home just as badly as you two. Although, do me a favor and give them a real little brother." She winks at me as she makes her way upstairs. "Katniss up here?"

I nod, following her. "Hasn't left the room since she came back home the day they were taken." I open the door to the bedroom to find Katniss starting up at the ceiing, tears running down her cheeks. "Kat, baby, the girls are coming home."

She looks at me. "What?"

I smile and rub away her tears. "Our babies will be home before sundown, Katniss. Our girls are coming home."

For the first time in two weeks, she hugs me. She crawls across the bed, wraps her arms around my neck, and doesn't let go. For the first time in two weeks, I feel hope that our family will live.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters ): ENJOY! **

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Mommy!" I catch both of my daughters in my arms, tears start pouring down my face. "We missed you so much!"

I kiss them both several times. "Are you guys okay? I promise you will never leave mommy ever again! Only to go to school. I will never let you out of my sight. I promise. I missed you both so much! Did you get hurt? Did they hurt either of you?"

"They slapped us a few times. They were mean, Mommy. I don't ever wanna be without you and Daddy!" Rosemary runs to Peeta, who comes over to join our little hug fest.

Peeta joins me with tears in his eyes. "We promise you two will never have to leave us again. Only for school, okay? We love you both so much." He kisses the girls' heads and then kisses me. "I love you, Katniss. I told you everything would be okay."

I hug my girls again as I hear Peeta thank his brother and Peacekeeper Odair.

"Actually, I've relocated here specifically to watch over your family, Mr. Mellark." I hear the Peacekeeper tell my husband.

I look up. "So will it just be you?"

"No, my wife Annie and son Finnick Jr. will be moving here as well, and we will be neighbors." He says.

I smile at my girls. "Do you wanna go play in your rooms now?"

They nod eagerly. "We love you momma and daddy!" They run up the stairs as fast as lightning.

I stand up. "So how old is your son, Peacekeeper Odair?"

He smiles. "5, the same as your girls. They will all start school together in the fall, so no worries there. Maybe they can get to know each other sooner. We will be officially moved in in about a week. They will have about 3 months before school starts to get to know each other. And, Katniss, please, call me Finnick."

I laugh. "I can't thank you enough, Finnick, for bringing my girls back to me safe and sound. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, not a thing. Well, I suppose you could let Peeta here come out with me a few times a week. Of course, Annie would be more than happy to have you as a friend."

"Gladly. Anything you need, just ask." I hug him.

"It's not a problem, Katniss. Really. Just doing my job. And if anything were to happen to my little boy, I would want the same thing." He goes to leave, but shakes Peeta's hand. "Take good care of your family till I get back, Mr. Mellark."

Peeta smiles. "Gladly!"

As soon as Finnick has left our house, Peeta picks me up and spins me in a circle. Then we run upstairs to play with the girls.

"Hey, what do you think about a quick trip to see everyone with the girls?" I ask.

"Sounds amazing, love. You get the girls ready. I'll be right back." He disappears into our bedroom.

"Girls, wanna go see Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie Prim, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Rye, Uncle Graham, Auntie Madge, and your cousins?"

"Yeah Momma!" Rosie runs to her closet and pulls out one of her best dresses and asks for my help putting it on. Belle does the same thing and with both girls ready I head downstairs with two tails.

Peeta is standing by the door. "Ready?" He grabs Belle's hand who takes Rosie's hand then I take Rosie's other hand so our girl are both safe. "Kat, we're gonna go to your parents first since it's out of the way, is that okay?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm good with whatever, as long as I have you and our girls." I smile.

About 20 minutes later, we're being welcomed into my parents. "Its so good to see you girls!" My mom says, hugging them both tight. "We missed you."

"We missed you, too, Grandma! Where's Grandpa?" Belle asks.

My mom sighs. "He's out hunting right now. He should be back soon though. Why don't you go say hi to Aunt Prim?"

The girls take off to my sisters room and I give my mom a look. "Mom, would you help me make some tea for us?"

"Yes, dear. Peeta make yourself at home." She smiles at her son-in-law.

As soon as we're in the kitchen I turn to her. She holds up her hand. "How long have known?" She asks.

"Not long, I haven't even told Peeta yet. I'm excited but worried. I thought it would be a bad time to bring it up, you know with the girls and all."

"I understand. Prim has something to tell you." My mom informs me. "I'll finish up here, you go talk to her."

I make it into the living room and end up meeting Prim halfway. "I have something to tell you, Prim."

"Me too!" She smiles. "You first."

I glance at Peeta. "How about at the same time?" I say, smirking.

"Okay. 1. 2. 3."

"I'm pregnant." We both say at the same time.

"What?" We say again, this time with Peeta and my dad chiming in.

"I'm pregnant." I say. "Now, Prim, spill."

She blushes. "He's new in town. From seven. James Mason. He's amazing Katniss, you have to meet him."

"Prim, you're barely 18. What were you thinking?" I question her. "I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, really. I just thought you would be married first."

"I know, Kat, but I promise this won't be a bad thing."

I sigh. "Okay. If you need any help, just let me know. I did two at once, remember?" I smile.

"Mommy, are we gonna go to Grandpa Mellarks now?" Belle tugs on my shirt.

"Yes baby, go get Rosie." I tell her. "We gotta get going. Promise you'll come over sometime soon, Prim?"

With a promise from my sister, we head on our way to Peeta's parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games. Enjoy the chapter guys (:**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

"When were you gonna tell me, Kat?" I question her. "I mean I know we had a lot going on with the girls, but I still wanna know these things."

She sighs. "I was gonna tell you when I was absolutely certin. I needed to talk to my mom first, just to make sure. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want to get your hopes up."

I grab her hand, watching the two girls in front of us. "I understand Katniss. It's okay. You were under a lot of stress. Can you believe Prim is pregnant?" I change the subject.

"I know! I just thought she was going to do better than me I life. I didn't expect her to make the same mistakes I did. Not that my daughter's a mistake but still." She goes on and on all the way to my parents as I just admire her love of her sister. I understand. I'm glad I was the youngest and didn't have anyone looking up to me. It would have made me feel the same way if this had happened to me.

"Welcome home girls!" My dad's greeting brings me to the present. I notice him slip the girls a cookie each and am thankful Katniss isn't paying attention.

I laugh. "I think these are the most loved girls in all of Panem today!"

He hugs me and Katniss. "As they should be. I mean, they are very special!" He says turning to them. "Your cousins are upstairs. You can go play with them if you'd like."

"So, Rye and Delly here yet?" Graham asks, walkng around the corner with his wife, Madge, close behind, holding their newest addition to the family, baby Ryan. Poor kid is the baby brother to three older sisters, 3 year old twins Maddy and Maisly and 2 year old Jenna.

I frown. "No and I didn't see them on the way in. Dell's never late to anything."

"We're here!" An exasperated voice cries from behind me. "Sorry, we just found out some news."

I can tell by the look on Rye's face that it's good news and I think I can guess. I feel the smirk on my face, earning me a glare from Rye. "Shut up. It's only fair."

I laugh. "Took you long enough. Now you get to join in the group. Katniss is, too."

"Hold on. What's going on here?" Dad asks, obviously confused.

Rye smiles. "Delly is pregnant!"

"And so is Katniss." I laugh. "This is gonna be horrible."

"What is?" Graham asks.

I laugh again. "Katniss, Delly, and Prim are all pregnant."

Madge smiles. "I'm glad it's not me. I'm done having kids." As she walks away with the baby, we can all hear Graham protesting about how Ryan needs a brother.

"I'm gonna go save her. Wanna come Dells?" Katniss asks, grabbing her hand without waiting for an answer.

Dad, Rye, and I decide we're gonna barbeque.

"Why'd you let your wife do that, Peeta. I was in the middle of making a good argument." Graham whines, walking out back with us.

"Hey, Katniss has a mind of her own. I couldn't stop her if I wanted to." I grin at my brother and earn a glare in return.

"So, Peet, do you want another girl or a boy this time?" Dad asks me, as he puts the first 4 burgers on the grill.

I sigh. "Honestly, since it's Katniss' and my first kid together, I want another girl. I know I can get her to have another kid so I can get my boy."

The next thirty minutes go by with small chit chat from my dad and brothers. I sit and think about he day Katniss and I got married.

***flashback***

I stand at the alter, getting more and more nervous as the seconds tick by. I look at all our guests dressed in their nicest clothes for the ceremony. Katniss's mom is in the front row, with my dad. The girls are apart of the wedding, one being ring bearer and the other flower girl. My brothers and Prim and Madge are also in the wedding. When I hear music start and see Rye and Prim walking down the aisle, I feel myself get calmer. Next I see Graham and Madge come down the aisle. My heart starts racing when Belle and Rosemary, our two year old little girls, start marching down the aisle, with a little help from Delly. When the girls reach me, Belle stands next to me and Rosie goes over to Prim. The music changes and I see Katniss walking down the aisle with her dad. I feel the tears in my eyes, hoping I can show my love for her in them. She looks beautiful. The wedding dress a hand me down from her mothers Merchant days. It brings out Katniss's olive skin and the little bit of make up done around her eyes brings out the gray. I can see she's trying not to cry as her dad places her hand in mine and kisses her cheek, walking away to go sit next to Mrs. Everdeen.

"You look beautiful." I tell her. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushes. "And you look very handsome." Her voice is barely a whisper.

We turn to the priest as he begins our vows.

"Peeta, repeat after me." The priest begins. "I, Peeta Mellark,"

"I, Peeta Mellark," I start.

"Take you, Katniss Everdeen,"

"Take you, Katniss Everdeen,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," I see the tears in her eyes.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward," I take my thumb and brush away a stray tear.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," I smile at her.

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part." I bring her hand up to my lips.

"Now, Katniss, repeat after me." He starts again. "I, Katniss Everdeen,"

"I, Katniss Everdeen," She begins.

"Take you, Peeta Mellark,"

"Take you, Peeta Mellark," She looks like she's trying to hold back tears.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward," Her tears finnaly start to fall freely.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," She tries to wipe them away but it's obviously no use.

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

We put the rings on each others hands.

The priest looks at us. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride! I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!"

Everyone starts clapping and chearing but I can only pay attention to the soft lips of my new bride. I can taste the tears of happiness just before the girls pull us apart. I can't help the smile that breaks out over my face as I pick up Rosie and Katniss picks up Belle. I kiss her one more time. "Lets go party, Mrs. Mellark."

***End Flashback***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I, sadly, again, do not own the Hunger Games. Just curious though, can we get some reviews? I wanna know how you guys think I'm doing! Thanks, and enjoy yet another chapter!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

**A week later**

I walk into the kitchen and decide to get some lunch ready for the kids. The girls have Finnick Jr. over and have been playing outside with Peeta all afternoon. I sigh and rub my stomach. "I hope you're a boy, little one. I don't know how many more kids I could handle." I know Peeta thinks he can get me to have a million kids since that's what he wants, but I don't know if I'm up for it. We're going on number three right now, and the two girls get to be a lot sometimes. I smile. At least I don't have 4 kids in diapers like Graham and Madge. I finish making some turkey and cheese sandwiches and call the kids and Peeta in.

"Mmm, looks good. Is the turkey fresh?" Peeta asks, sitting down at the table next to me.

I nod. "Shot it this morning with Belle's help. Right, baby?"

She smiles and nods eagerly. "Mommy said I'm learning how to shoot good!"

Peeta laughs. "Oh did she? How much longer till you get your own bow?"

"Mommy said I can't have one till I'm a whole 7! Can you believe that!" She exclaims to her father who just laughs at her excitement.

Rose frowns. "Why can't I have one?"

"Honey, you don't like hurting the animals remember? When your sister gets the bow, I'll get you your very own paint set. Sound good?" Peeta bribes her.

Her smile brightens. "Very good!"

"My daddy says that when I get older he wants to teach me how to swim. But there are no lakes around here like in District 4 so I don't know how he's gonna do that." Fin adds in. "My daddy is silly sometimes."

I laugh. "Maybe he's gonna take you back to 4 sometime, bud. Don't give up hope!" I encourage him.

When they all finish their food, they deicide to go to Fin's house. I walk them over and talk with Annie for a bit since Peeta decided to go help his dad at the bakery.

"So, how are things going with the pregnancy?" She asks.

I look at her. "How'd you know? I just found out yesterday."

She laughs. "Finnick has a big mouth and I guess Peeta told him when he came over to borrow some sugar."

"Yeah, why'd you need sugar, anyway?" I ask.

"Finnick has this obsession with eating all the sugar cubes I buy." She sighs. "He goes through like 4 boxes a week!"

I laugh. "No wonder he's always in a good mood."

Annie smiles, "Would you and Peeta like to join us for dinner? Finnick bought some lamb stew from the Capital and its my favorite dish ever!"

"Yeah, definitely. Annie, are you and Finnick planning on having any more kids?" I ask, thinking back to my thoughts earlier on a big family.

"Actually, he doesn't know yet, but I'm pregnant." She confides.

I can't help myself. I start cracking up. "You're not gonna believe this, but Prim and Delly are, too."

She laughs. "How far along is everyone?"

"My mom is everyone's doctor, if you would like her to be yours as well, and Prim is 8 weeks, Delly is 7 weeks, and I'm 6 weeks."

She sighs. "I would like that. I think I'm about 6 weeks though. How weird is it that all of us are pregnant at the same time?"

We laugh together. The situation is pretty ironic. I stay over at Annie's for about another hour, just talking about the kids and what not. When I walk in the front door of my house I begin cleaning. I make the girls' beds and make sure all their toys are put up before going downstairs and doing the dishes. I sweep and mop the kitchen and living room floors before doing laundry. At 6 o'clock, my wonderful husband walks in with a bag from the bakery.

"Some cheese buns, for my lovely wife." He kisses me. "Where are the girls? It's nearly dinner time."

I smile at his concern. "We're going to eat at the Odair's tonight. Annie said something about lamb stew from the Capital."

Peeta wraps me up in a hug, with my head just under his chin. "That sounds fantastic. Are you ready to go over there?"

I nod. "Yup. Oh I cleaned the whole house today and did all the laundry. You're welcome." I smile.

"Oh, Katniss you didn't have to do that. I could've done it after dinner." He takes my hand, leading me next door.

"Peeta, it's fine. You know I can't just sit and do nothing. It's the least I can do, since you work at the bakery."

He knocks on the Odair's front door. "If you say so Katniss. I love you."

I kiss his cheek. "I love you, too, Peeta."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games. Well, I own the books and the movies, just not the rights! ;D So I'm going to split this one up into Katniss's and Peeta's POV's. It's basically gonna be how they both feel on the same matter.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

**3 months later**

I sigh and shut off my alarm. It's 7:00 in the morning and I have to wake the girls up for their very first day of school. I will myself not to cry. Not yet, anyway. I fling my legs over the bed and throw on my robe, which barely fits over my bulging stomach. It's definitely a lot bigger at 18 weeks now then it was with Rose. I walk on hunters feet into Belle's room first, since I know she'll get up a lot easier than Rosie will. I walk over to my oldest girl's closet and pick out a cute little blue dress with butterflies on it and find some white socks. I walk over to her bed and wake her up.

"Belle, baby, it's time to get up."

She whimpers. "But, Mommy, I'm scared."

"Oh, beautiful, what's there to be scared of?"

She sits up and leans on me as I wrap my arm around her. "What if the other kids don't like me?"

I kiss her head. "Oh, baby, you'll have Rosie and Fin with you, remember?"

"Your right. I'll always have my two bestest friends!" She kisses my cheek. "Thanks, Momma!"

"You're welcome, Belle. Here's your dress. Meet me downstairs in 5?" I kiss the top of her head again and go into Rosie's room. To my surprise she's already up and dressed, though I'll say she looks like she dressed herself. She's wearing a red dress with a mockingjay on it and she's pulled on some jeans underneath. I smile at her. "Did you dress yourself today, baby girl?"

She nods. "But I don't wanna go to school. I'm scared."

I pick her up. "You'll have Belle and Fin there with you. You've got nothing to be scared of, Rosie. When you and your sister get home, you can tell me all about your day. How does that sound?"

She smiles. "It sounds perfect, Momma!"

I kiss her head and put her down. "Be downstairs in 5 minutes so we can get some breakfast, okay?"

I head downstairs to see what Peeta's doing and I'm hit with the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon. I sigh as I walk into the kitchen and see him setting up the plates.

"Good morning, beautiful, ready for today?" He kisses me.

"Not really." I feel the tears again. "My babies are growing up."

Peeta sighs. "I know. It feels like just yesterday they were asleep next to each other in the crib." The girls come running downstairs and take their seats, kissing their dad good morning. "Are you girls excited?"

"Yes!" They both yell. As soon as their plates are in front of them they devour their small portions and run to put their shoes on. "Mommy, Daddy! We're ready!" Rosie yells from the living room. I sigh again.

Peeta and I put all the dishes in the sink and put our shoes on then take the girls' hands and walk out the front door. When we're in front of the Odair's house, Finnick, Annie, who looks just as big as I do, and Fin all come outside to walk with us. We're all pretty quite on the walk, except for the kids who are so excited. When we reach the school, I hug the girls and kiss them and then Peeta and I tell them we'll be back after school to walk them home. It takes everything I have not to cry watching them hold hands and walk into the kindergarten like big kids.

**Peeta POV**

I hear Katniss's alarm go off and I'm thankful that I'm already awake due to growing up as a baker. I get the plates out and start dividing up the bacon as I hear Katniss get the girls ready. It's so hard for me to believe that our girls are already going to kindergarten. I just can't believe it. Our babies. As my wife walks into the kitchen and sits down, I place her plate in front of her. "Good morning, beautiful, ready for today?" I kiss her.

She looks like she's about to cry. "Not really. My babies are growing up."

I sigh. "I know. It feels like just yesterday they were asleep next to each other in the crib." Just then the girls bolt down the stairs into their seats, kissing me good morning. "Are you girls excited?"

"Yes! They both shout. In a matter of seconds they clean their plates and are putting their shoes on. "Mommy, Daddy! We're ready!" Rosie yells to us. Katniss sighs.

We put the dishes in the sink and go put our shoes on, taking the girls' hands and walking out the door. Finnick, Annie, and Fin join us on our walk. I notice Annie looks as big as Katniss, but I remember hearing Finnick say something about how she thinks it's twins. I kept the thought to myself and personally think it would be great if Katniss was having twins. The only ones talking on the way to the school are the kids. As soon as we reach the school, Katniss and I take turns hugging and kissing the girls and tell them we will be back after school. The second they grab hands and walk into the school themselves, I see Katniss let her tears fall and in turn mine do the same. Our girls are growing up too fast.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guy's, I'm sorry. A lot's been going on. I just broke up with my boyfriend of almost 4 years, long story, and it hasn't been easy for me. Plus, I have writer's block on this story. If you have any idea's, any at all, please post them. I'm drawing a blank right now :/ I'm sorry guys. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
